


One Night in Heaven

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five years since the Cell Games and Vegeta hasn’t been the same since. Goku is granted one wish for his birthday. What will his wish be? Read and find out! Written for KakaVege week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Heaven

Five long years in this hell. It felt like an eternity for the Prince of all Saiyans. 

Ever since that fateful day when Goku took his own life to save the world, Vegeta hasn’t trained. He barely gets out of bed in the morning. Without Goku there, in his mind there was nothing else to live for. There were so many things that Vegeta wanted to tell Goku, so many things he wanted to do. But he lost his opportunity. 

If the idiot knew how much he actually meant to the Prince, then Vegeta would like to think that things would be different now. He would have stayed if he knew that he was the air that Vegeta breathed. He loved that idiot so much that nearly every day he contemplated taking his own life. He knew that no one would miss him here. 

But every time that he thought about it, he had this little voice in his head telling him that that wasn’t the way to go. He fought the urge every night to take his own life to be with his one true love. But even if he did take his own life, that was no guarantee that he would be sent to Other World. More than likely he would be sent to hell with the rest of the Saiyans. 

If anyone knew what he was thinking about doing they would probably take him away and put him in an asylum. But maybe that’s where he belonged. He felt like he was losing his mind every day that Goku wasn’t here. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

As Vegeta laid there in his bed, he couldn’t help but think about Goku and what he was doing right now. It had to be more fun than what Vegeta was doing. He was probably training up a storm with the gods, getting stronger than him. But there wasn’t enough motivation in Vegeta to care and get to training again. Besides that point, he swore that he would never fight again after Kakarot passed. 

As the Prince tosses in his bed for the millionth time that day, he begins to wonder what his life would be like if Goku hadn’t decided to be brave and take his own life. He heard his door open, but he didn’t really care who was there. “Go away.” 

He heard the woman sigh as she comes into the room. “Vegeta. I know that this is hard on you, it’s been hard on everyone. But it’s been five years… Don’t you think that maybe you should get up and train? I know that Goku wouldn’t want you to just completely neglect your training.” He hated that she was probably right. But he couldn’t get the energy or motivation to get out of bed. 

“I appreciate your concern. But I told myself that I would never train again.” The Prince slowly turned to look at Bulma. He could tell that she was concerned for him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. But, in order to make her happy, it couldn’t hurt to at least go to the gravity room and stretch a little bit. He sighed and looked at the woman. “I guess… Stretching would be good for me.” He says softly as he starts to get up. 

As he made his way to the gravity chamber, he felt his heart lift up a little bit. He unlocked the chamber and slowly walked in. There was dust covering everything in the chamber, he thought for just a second that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

Just then, Vegeta felt another presence in the room. He looked around to see if Bulma had come into the room, but no one was here. The presence was warm and inviting, almost like Kakarot. Vegeta bit his lip and leaned against the gravity chamber. “Kakarot… is.. Is that you?” He whispers. 

He must be losing his mind thinking that Kakarot was there. Even if he was there, there’s no way that he would be able to talk to him. He sighed and started up the gravity room.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Goku was watching Vegeta from Other World. It was good that he was finally getting up and doing something. He never knew that the Prince cared so much for him. He found himself watching him a lot more lately than he had before. He found himself thinking a lot about the Prince as well. Even while he was training, thoughts of Vegeta would litter Goku’s brain, making it hard for him to think about anything except him. 

He felt someone behind him, but he didn’t want to turn around. Vegeta was stretching and he looked amazing, even after five years of not training. “Ahem…Am I interrupting something?” He heard King Kai’s voice behind him, making him jump. 

“Oh… Uh no… I was just checking in on Vegeta… Again.” He runs a hand through his hair, hoping that King Kai didn’t notice how anxious Goku was. 

“I noticed that you’ve been doing that a lot lately.” King Kai sighed. “I just came over to with you a happy birthday. Grand Kai said that he would grant you one wish.” 

Goku couldn't believe his ears. “But… Why now? I’ve been here for five years, why give me a wish for this birthday?”

“I guess he saw how miserable you are here. You’ve been slacking on your training lately, mainly because I think you miss that other Saiyan that you used to be around so much.” He saw his mentor smile softly. “I already know what your wish is going to be, so I told him. You get to leave tonight. You get one night with the Prince.” He barely heard the last part of King Kai’s statement because he was so excited..He was going to see Vegeta again. 

The entire day, Goku prepared to see his Prince. He trained extra hard to make sure that his muscles were just how Vegeta would like them. After training, he took a very long shower. He made sure that he got every crevice of his body. He hoped that Vegeta wanted to see him. He knew that he had been really down ever since Goku had died, but he hoped that he wasn’t the one that had caused it. 

Once he was ready to go to Earth, he went to see King Kai once more before he left. “Alright King Kai, I’m leaving.” 

“Make sure that you are back before the sun comes up. Or you may never be able to visit again.” His mentor tells him, but Goku wasn’t really listening. He was too excited to see Vegeta. He nods to King Kai before he Instantly Transmits to Capsule Corporation. 

He stood there on Vegeta’s balcony nervously. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he got in there. He wished that he could gather the courage just to go in. 

While he was lost in his thoughts, the doors to the balcony opened without him noticing. Standing before him was his Prince.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Although the training was nice and relaxing, he really missed his bed. After cleaning himself up, he went back to his bedroom to lay down for the night. But once he laid down, he wasn’t tired anymore. He groaned and grabbed one of his pillows and put it over his head. Why did everything in this Godforsaken universe hate him. 

Suddenly, he felt that presence once again. He sat up and looked around, not seeing anyone for the second time. This was really starting to annoy the Prince. There had to be something there. He got up and went out on his balcony to see if anything was there. 

His heart stopped at the sight of what was really on his balcony. When he laid his eyes on Goku everything seemed to fall into place. He felt the tears form in his eyes. “This can’t be real… I must be dreaming.” 

He must of surprised Goku, because he saw the younger Saiyan jump. He looks at him, unable to contain his happiness. “Hey Vegeta! I missed you.” He heard the words come from his mouth, but he didn’t believe them for a second. 

“If you missed me then why are you waiting until now to see me you bastard!” Vegeta cried out as he went to him and started to punch his chest. His attempts were completely useless. As soon as Vegeta got close enough, Goku wrapped his arms around him. Vegeta’s fists slowly became softer and were barely beating on him. He kept crying as he was held by his love. 

“I got a wish for my birthday. As soon as I found out that I could use it for this I came to see you. We have the night to spend together, please I don’t want to spend it fighting.” Goku said softly to him. “Actually, there is something that I would like to talk to you about.” 

Vegeta looked up at him. Before he has a chance to speak, Goku leaned down and pressed his lips against his. The shock of the kiss had Vegeta’s head spinning. He kissed him back as his hands run up to wrap around his neck. He must be dreaming, because there was no way that this would happen to him Vegeta thought. But as he pulled away from the younger Saiyan and saw the light shining in his eyes, he knew that this was no dream. 

“I… I came to tell you that I love you. I’ve loved you ever since…” Vegeta silenced him with a kiss. He put everything that he had into that kiss; his feelings of loneliness, desire, and hope for the future.

“No talking. We don’t have much time together.” Vegeta states while taking his hands to lead the taller Saiyan inside. After they were inside, Vegeta closed the doors to the balcony. Turning to his love, he slowly walks over to him. “I’ve waited so long for this Kakarot…” 

“I’m ready Veggie” Goku leaned into Vegeta smiling a little. The Prince’s hands slowly ran over Goku’s body, heading to his sash. He slowly unties it and watches as Goku’s gi pants fall onto the floor. He heard the younger Saiyan sigh in relief, making him smile softly before his hands make their way up his chest. 

The taller Saiyan let a small moan escape his lips as he felt Vegeta’s hands go over his body. Vegeta smiled and let his hands go underneath his shirt, lifting it from his body. Slowly, Vegeta took a step back to take a look at what was in front of him. He felt his mouth water as he purred at the sight. Goku was absolutely stunning, even better than Vegeta could of ever dreamed of. 

“Sit down Kakarot.” Vegeta rasps out. He didn’t know what was going on with his voice, but it seemed as if Goku enjoyed it. He smirked as he watched the younger Saiyan shiver from the sound of his voice. “You like it when I talk like this Kakarot?” Vegeta purred softly as he leaned in to kiss his nose. 

All the younger Saiyan could do was nod, he was so mesmerized by Vegeta. The way that he moved was like a work of art. As Vegeta kneeled before him, he watched his every move. Every kiss that the Prince gave to his heated skin caused Goku to moan in pleasure. Vegeta smiled at how he was making the younger Saiyan feel. He hoped that what he did next felt as good as everything else. 

He heard Goku gasp as he slowly kissed down to the elastic on his boxers. “Veggie w.. What are you doing?” He asks as he watched his prince start to pull down his boxers. 

“Hush and let me get to work.” Vegeta purrs to the sexy Saiyan in front of him before he takes a good look at his prize that was in front of him. Slowly, Vegeta reached forward and started to stroke Goku’s hardness ever so slowly. He heard the younger Saiyan moan above him. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked down, seeing that Goku was enjoying this as much as he knew he would. 

“Vegeta… Fuck.” He heard Goku whisper. Vegeta smiled softly and leaned in slowly, kissing and licking the tip of his hardness. The taste was absolutely mouth watering. It was better than Vegeta could of ever imagined. He takes more into his mouth the braver he became. As he takes more into his mouth, he feels his love's hands go into his hair, guiding his movements. 

While Goku sped up the pace, Vegeta found it harder to keep breathing properly. He moaned deeply onto Goku’s cock, causing the younger to growl and shove the Prince all the way down on his cock. Vegeta’s eyes rolled as he tried to accommodate for his large endowment, but it was difficult. 

“That’s it baby… Take it all in” Vegeta heard his love whisper to him. As the pace was quickened once again, Vegeta tried his hardest to keep up. Although he was enjoying himself more than he had in a long time, there were other things he wanted to do. 

As he pulled off of Goku’s cock, he panted and looked up at him. He saw the look of love and adoration in his eyes, making Vegeta shiver. Vegeta leaned up and nuzzled Goku’s nose, purring gently. He heard a deeper purr come from the younger Saiyan, making him smile. 

“I love you so much Vegeta” Goku whispered in his ear. “Let me show you how much I love you.” 

“I love you too. Before you do, I need to get undressed” Vegeta purred into Goku’s ear before he stood and slowly took off all of his clothes. He watched Goku as he pulled his training suit over his head. He noticed Goku watched him with a sparkle in his eyes, making Vegeta smile at him. 

After he pulled off his spandex shorts, he heard a growl behind him. “Jesus Vegeta…. Your ass got fat.” The words made Vegeta blush, he knew not training in five years would make his body soft. He noticed only a month ago that his training suits had stopped fitting him back there. He didn't do anything to make it better,but it seemed as if Goku enjoyed the view. 

“You like what you see Kakarot?” Vegeta chuckled as he felt Goku’s hands pull his hips close, running over the contours of his ass. Vegeta whimpered and felt his eyes flutter closed from all the attention his ass was getting. Before he knew it, Goku threw him on the bed and started to worship his ass. 

Vegeta moaned from the amazing feelings that Goku was kissing all over his round ass. 

“You’re so beautiful back here Veggie.” He heard Goku whisper to him before he felt a wet lick on his puckered entrance. Vegeta shivered and laid his head down on the pillows. As Goku worked his magic, Vegeta was starting to see stars in his vision. How could one simple action render him utterly speechless? His eyes fluttered as he relaxed into Goku’s skilled fingers and tongue. 

Vegeta tried to keep the noises down, but it was becoming useless. The more that Goku would lick and massage him the louder he became. When Goku slipped his tongue past Vegeta’s entrance, he let out a small scream into the pillow. He whimpered and shook. “Kaka…” He whispered gently as he looks back at the other Saiyan, who looked like he was having the time of his life. 

As Goku’s tongue stretched the Prince, his fingers found their way to his rock hard member. He stroked it gently, causing Vegeta to scream in pleasure. There were no words to how this felt. He was in pure heaven. Panting and whimpering, the Prince tried to turn his head to look at his love. He looked at him and saw how much he was really enjoying this, it made him shiver at the look of pleasure in his eyes. 

Vegeta felt Goku withdraw from him, making him whine and push back against him, trying to get that feeling back. He heard the younger Saiyan chuckle as he grabs onto his hips. “Are you ready?” He purred into the older Saiyan’s ear. 

“Please Kaka… Take me.” Vegeta whispered raspily as he turned his head to kiss the gorgeous man behind him. He felt him smile into the kiss before he nods and slowly runs his length up and down Vegeta’s ass, making him groan in need. 

Never in Vegeta’s life could he of dreamed of this moment. The man that everyone thought that he hated, becoming his lover. He had tried for so many years to suppress his emotions that he started to believe what everyone else thought. As the man entered him, he couldn’t believe that he had suppressed his emotions for this long. Where would they be now if he hadn’t? He probably would of had this amazing feeling a million times by now. He regrets that decision every day of his life. 

“You’re so fucking tight… I don’t know if I’m going to be able to fit.” He heard Goku say behind him with a small chuckle. Vegeta’s eyes rolled as he felt Goku push himself the rest of the way in. Thank goodness for Saiyan’s high pain tolerance, he was sure if he was a human he would feel like he is being ripped from the inside out. 

Once he was all the way in, Vegeta wiggled his hips, causing the younger Saiyan to growl and grip onto his hips in a vice grip. Whimpering in pleasure, Vegeta looked back at his love and bit his lip. “Please... “ He whispers as his eyes flutter. 

As soon as Goku started to move inside of him, Vegeta nearly lost all control. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long with the way that Goku was. He bit his lip and took all of Goku in over and over again. The feeling was enough to bring tears to Vegeta’s eyes. 

He felt Goku’s sweaty body lean down. He panted into his ear. “I’ve dreamed of this day for so long. You taking my cock and screaming my name.” Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears, he had never heard such vile language come from this man’s mouth. It was one of the sexiest things in the world. He moans and kisses him deeply. 

“I wanna take your cock all day long baby… Harder.” Vegeta whimpers as he grips onto the sheets, hanging on for dear life. He heard the younger Saiyan chuckle behind him as he starts to go faster. Vegeta heard screams, but he didn’t recognize them as his own. As he looks back at Goku, he sees that gorgeous sex face. His jaw was slack, his eyes were glazed over and he was grunting every time that he thrusted into Vegeta. 

Suddenly, Goku took an unthought of pace, causing the breath to be taken out of Vegeta’s lungs. He tries to regain it, but with every thrust Goku dives into him harder. Vegeta screams his pleasure, turning into a moaning puddle of mush on the bed. There were no coherent thoughts in his mind. 

“Wow... “ Goku chuckled as he leans down to kiss and lick at Vegeta’s neck. He could smell Vegeta’s sweet and icy scent. It made him shiver in pleasure. As Goku ran his nose along Vegeta’s neck, he had the strangest urge to bite him. He nipped at his neck gently to gauge the prince’s reaction. The action made him whimper in pleasure, moving his neck to the side so that Goku could do it again. 

This time around, Goku bit hard enough to break the skin. Vegeta cried out and released, spurting his seed all over the bed and his stomach. He had never came so much in his life. He was still going after a minute. Goku thrust into him a few more times, unable to handle how Vegeta milked his cock as he came. He pulled out and released all over Vegeta’s back, causing him to moan softly. 

The younger Saiyan fell onto the bed next to Vegeta, he was completely spent. Vegeta looked at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. As he snuggled to the taller Saiyan he felt tears come to his eyes. 

“Why are you crying sweetie?” Goku asked him as he looked down and kissed away some of his tears. 

“I don’t want this night to end. In the morning you’ll be gone again and… I don’t know when I’m going to see you again.” Vegeta cried worriedly. He knew that he was being silly, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want Goku to leave him again. 

A strong embrace wrapped around Vegeta, causing him to relax slightly. “I know that the future is questionable for us, especially since I’m kind of dead and all that. But I want you to live your life to the fullest while you are still here. When the time comes, we can be together forever in Other World.” Goku says smiling. Vegeta knew that Goku meant well by his words, but it didn’t really help knowing that in a few hours he was going to leave him again. “Let’s enjoy the time that we have now. When I have to go back to Other World, I want you to know that I’m watching over you every day. I have been and I always will.” He says smiling to the Prince. 

Vegeta snuggled close to him and nodded. The fact that Goku was watching over him made him feel slightly better. It also explained why he could feel him in the Gravity chamber earlier today. Now that that little mystery was solved, Vegeta felt more relaxed. 

The Prince felt Goku’s lips on his neck once again, causing him to shiver and move it to the side. “Mmmm whataya say that we go a couple more rounds before I have to leave.” Goku states as he chuckles and nips at the Prince’s neck, making him sigh happily. 

“Hmmm… Okay, but let’s switch it up, if you ram that thing up me too much I won’t be able to walk for weeks.” Vegeta says smirking before he kisses the younger Saiyan, tugging on his hair gently. He heard a purr come from Goku’s chest. Vegeta touched his chest, vowing to himself to never forget that beautiful sound. Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Goku’s. “Maybe we should take a little nap first.” Vegeta says before falling asleep in his arms. 

When Vegeta woke, he woke to an empty bed and the bright light shining through his window. The Prince sighed and bit his lip. He couldn’t believe that he had slept through the night. As he got up and went out onto his balcony, he could feel a warmth around him. He knew at that moment Kakarot was watching him. The thought made him smile. 

“I love you Kakarot. I will see you again one day.” He says softly as he looks up into the sky.


End file.
